Marshmallows and Kittens
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Eleven years after the trip to the future, things are peaceful for once and there's no sign of Byakuran ever showing up. Tsunami's informant Kagome is even finally moving to Italy after a long trip in America. But Kagome's not alone, she brought along an all too familiar fiance... fem!Tsuna from my series of oneshots Amore


Summary: Eleven years after the trip to the future, things were peaceful and there was no sign of Byakuran making an appearance. But then Tsunami's informant, Kagome Higurashi, moves to Italy after a trip to America. She isn't alone- she has a fiancé, and he's all too familiar.

Disclaimer: Yoruko doesn't own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Marshmallows and Kittens**

It had been eleven years since Tsunami and her friends returned to the present from a trip to the future, then solved the problem with the Shimon Famiglia. While they were in high school, they had gained an additional ally. In Gokudera's full Japanese cousin, no less. Kagome Higurashi had acquaintances everywhere and knew more than anyone else about the real version of all the things most people thought weren't real. Thus she was the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia's top inform and researcher of non-scientific knowledge.

Four years ago Kagome had moved to America. Now a year after the time of the alternate future they saved, there was no sign of Byakuran causing trouble. Tsunami had noticed once that the times when Byakuran would have caused trouble and when Kagome extended her stay in America for an unknown amount of time instead of moving to Italy like she had originally promised coincided… before Kyouya Hibari forcibly brought her out of her musings because they were on a date. She hadn't protested even in her mind at the time. She had thought that it had to be a coincidence.

Little did the female mafia boss know that in the future she would face palm and mentally pout at how things rarely stayed unrelated coincidences in her life. But that was later. At the moment, she was mentally dancing for joy. Kagome was finally coming to Italy, and would be bringing someone with her. Tsunami couldn't wait until the older girl got there. Kagome was the only one who could almost get the wayward members of the Vongola and Varia and sometimes even former Arcobaleno to listen to her. Tsunami also wondered who Kagome was bringing.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you thinking about Tsunami?"

"Kyouya." Tsunami greeted, "Just about Kagome's arrival."

"Ah." Hibari acknowledged, "Things to tend to be more manageable with her involved."

"Shall we get going? Yamamoto will be back with her soon, and it's about lunchtime." Tsunami suggested.

"Hn."

Not even an hour later Yamamoto walked into the dining room. He wasn't serious but he still wasn't quite as cheerful as usual. Gokudera, who had calmed down some since their teenage years and 'secretly' gotten used to the rain guardian being a friend and comrade, only blinked, knowing something wasn't wrong but wasn't quite right either. Mukuro was the one who took initiative, asking him where Kagome was. Yamamoto smiled, eyes closed. It wasn't really a good sign to those who had learned to see beyond the smile and actually read the former baseball player.

"Ahaha. She's putting her luggage in her room." he informed them, "Try not to be too shocked when you meet our guest."

"What's that supposed to mean, Baseball Idiot?" Gokudera asked with less heat than there would seem to be to an outsider.

"Maa maa, it's not my place to ruin Kagome-chan's surprise, Gokudera." Yamamoto claimed, "So you have to wait and see for yourself."

"No need for that, I'm already here." Kagome said from the doorway.

"Kagome-chan! It's so nice to see you!" Tsunami exclaimed happily.

"So this is the Tsunami Sawada you mentioned." an eerily familiar voice said, "How did the External Advisor allow such an adorable and sweet looking girl to be dragged into the mafia?"

Kagome giggled.

"I was just as surprised." She informed her silver-haired, white clothed companion, "I knew the underworld was crazy because of the stories the husband of my dad's cousin told me but to this day I can't figure out how Nono-san talked a man as wife and daughter obsessed as the External Advisor to let his timid teenage daughter be a candidate for the position of tenth boss."

The woman who became Vongola Decima at age twenty's more hot-headed guardians worked themselves into a frenzy and began to annoy her cloud guardian/boyfriend and give her surprisingly mature Thunder Guardian a headache. Tsunami herself merely froze, managing to not freak out internally _or _externally like she would have ten or eleven years ago. She looked at the man and compared him to a mental checklist of what she remembered from eleven years ago.

Silver hair every bit as spiky as Reborn's or Yamamoto's? Check. Violet eyes and tattoo like mark on his cheek? Check. White clothes? Check. Seemingly friendly or genuinely amused expression that could only fool someone oblivious as her mother or the Sasagawa siblings now that Lambo was older and Yamamoto more experienced with the world of the mafia? Check. There was no doubt in Tsunami's mind as to who this was. Had the bad luck that only began to disappear when she graduated high school disappeared?

"What is Byakuran Gesso doing here, Kagome?" the now adult Reborn demanded.

"We met… two and a half weeks after I arrived in America." Kagome told her friends, "He showed me around and became my friend and guide. Two months after we met we started dating."

"I see, Kagome-nee." Lambo said, "So you put off coming to Italy because you wanted to wait until your boyfriend could come."

Clearly, her gentle treatment as he grew up helped him know he could trust her judgment.

Byakuran laughed. "I'm not her boyfriend, Lambo Bovino. I'm her fiancé."

The result was instantaneous. "Whaaaaaaat?!"

"Kagome, how could you end up with the Marshmallow Freak?!" Gokudera raged.

"Ahaha, I didn't realize that part but I did warn you." Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufufu."

"Hn."

"I would shoot you for not warning me so I could prepare if I didn't find their reactions so amusing."

Kagome just giggled, not fazed at all by the hitman's threat. "Sorry, Reborn-san."

Later that night, Byakuran and Kagome were cuddled together on a couch in the living room area of their two bedroom suite. Kagome had her head on his shoulder. The two of them were watching a movie.

"Your friends' reactions were very amusing." Byakuran commented, "You'd have thought that they saw a ghost when they saw me."

"Amusing as it may have been, it surprised me too." Kagome said, "I'll have to see if someone will tell me the full story."

"The former sky Arcobaleno, Aria, told me when I met her that I would unknowingly change the future of someone I had yet to meet."

Byakuran's cheerful expression softened.

"There's no doubt in my mind that she was right." he admitted, "If I never met you my father's cold treatment combined with the hint at my future in other worlds would have driven me over the edge."

"Byakuran…" Kagome sighed, never able to get used to how he could say such a thing so lightly, "Ne, Byakuran… what do you think about the timeline that never happened?"

Her smirked. "Now that I have you, who wants to be an evil mastermind when I can instigate chaos?"

Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She gave a small 'eep' in surprise when instead of letting her pull away her fiancé put his arms around her and captured her lips with his for a more proper kiss. Some might think it an odd match, but Kagome and Byakuran were very much in love and now that they had one another neither would ever let the other go.

**Owari**


End file.
